Luc's Loyalty
by King Timaz
Summary: Luc Rodeschi, a captured 14-year-old Scorpia Agent, meets James Adams in Arizona Prison. They devise a mad plan to escape, but what after? Will Luc get into Cherub, or be doomed to a children's home... A cross-over between Cherub and Alex Rider...
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey everyone, this is my first Fanfic. This is a Cherub and Alex Rider cross-over, which me and a friend have been writing. This story is based during Cherub: Maximum Security. We are hoping to update every week or so. Sorry if there's any grammatical errors, this has been Beta'd by wraithowrath . Thanks, and don't forget to review and follow :-)

 **Chapter 1**

My foot scuffed the dry earth over and over again. There was nothing to do in this hellhole I thought. Here I am Luca Rodhesci, 14 years old and stuck in Arizona Prison, the most secure prison for under aged convicts in the United States. Here's my story of how I got here.

I'm a Scorpia Agent, trained in Venice for as long as I can remember of my short 14-year-old life. Scorpia stood for "Sabotage, Corruption, Intelligence and Assassination". I never really thought about what Scorpia did after all they paid me a lot to not think, and I never really found out anything about the outside world. Enough about that, let's cut to the point. I've been trained as an Assassin. The best of the best. But that's not really what it looked like after that night.

It was a dark, moody night and we were camped outside of the given address. All we had to do was wait till the target walked up the driveway, and then kidnap him and take him to a van parked a few blocks away. He would then be taken to a undisclosed location and held for ransom. His name was Daniel Westham and he was the U.S vice president. He was 34 years of age and had a slim, wiry build.

He lived in a small two-story "house", which was white and surrounded by a two and and half metre-tall barred fence. The fence was made of high tensile steel with a titanium rod in the middle of each bar. They were perfect for keeping out ram raiders and potential assassins from getting in. But we were trained to know everything about the target before doing the hit, and that included the fence.

We thought we knew everything. Little did we know that everything wasn't enough.

We had managed to cut a hole in the fence which separated his house and the house behind his by pouring large amounts of liquid nitrogen over it then smashing it. We hid in some surrounding bushes and waited for him to start walking down the driveway.

He stepped out of his car and we all tensed up. We quickly jumped out of the surrounding bushes and ran towards him. I covered his mouth with a chloroform rag. It was at that exact moment, when I felt him go limp, that they (C.I.A) jumped down, and quicker than we could notice, they had us surrounded.

My compatriots John and Robert fought back, but they were quickly shot down by the sniper/spotter teams on the roofs of the surrounding buildings. There wasn't much more to that, as we were carted away in S.W.A.T vans.

Days later I found myself here, surrounded by imbeciles and psychotic apes who weren't hugged enough when they were younger. I've been here for three weeks now. No way of escaping, even for me. I can only wait. So that's what I'm going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry if some of the details are wrong I haven't read Maximum Security in a while. But I have ordered it from the library. Also I am kind of rushing the story, But the main part is all after the breakout. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to follow and review.

 **Chapter 2:**

I walked into the canteen, with a frown engraved on my face. The food here couldn't be worse. We got a bag with a sandwich, two cookies, and a carton of milk for the day. I walked back to my usual table and sat down to another vomit-worthy meal.

As I was eating, two security officers brought in the new convicts. Two of them caught my eye though. One was about 16, and was tall and well-built. The other was a couple of years younger and had a scrawny but tough look about him. I decided to have a chat with them afterwards.

I walked back through the corridor and saw them sitting on a bed, talking quietly. "Hey". They both looked up at me warily. "Hello…" said the older one. So we started small talk, and we got to know each other's stories. The younger one, which I now knew as James, had taken a liking to me, and we found ourselves chatting every day, and watching each others backs.

It turns out that they were both brothers and knew a lot of martial arts. I also noticed that they were well-toned. It seems that they had been trained… but I let it pass.

One day James hinted to me about escaping. "Escaping!" I looked at him incredulously. "Yeah...me and my brother have a plan… we've been thinking over it for so long". So he told me the whole thing, detail by detail. I couldn't help but be surprised at the ingenuity of it. They had also planned to break out another kid that was here called Curtis. He was also our age. The escape was to be executed in two nights.

It was the night before the escape, when David (the older brother) got put into "The Hole". It was a steaming hot hole with no water and food, that you had to stay in for however long. He was confined to 18 hours. He was also badly injured, after a fight. There was no option. We had to leave him behind.

Around 3 am, I got woken by James and Curtis. Not that I was really asleep. I got up, and we stealthily crept towards the dormitory exit. The guards were snoozing, and all it took was a well placed jab from James to make sure they stayed that way. We grabbed his key card, and unlocked the door.

Then there was a corridor leading to the security room where all the CCTV cameras were. We opened the door (with the key card), and quickly immobilized the guard there. We then smashed up every piece of equipment there, and grabbed some guns, pepper spray, and some cuffs. Somehow, we made it out to the carpark without being stopped. With the keys we had stolen from a guard, we got a car. And that was when the alarm went off.

James was driving, which I also wondered how he knew. He was pretty good, though. He skidded out the exit, and floored out onto the freeway.

We all sighed with relief. We had gotten to know each other quite well over the week or so we had been together."We're going to need a new ride." said James. Curtis and I both nodded in agreement. We had done it. We had broken out of the most secure prison In U.S.A.


End file.
